Heroes Next Door
Heroes Next Door is a franchise comprised of various media that reboot various animated features from other networks such as Cartoon Network, Disney and Nickelodeon. Synopsis: Dating back to World War II, superheroism was legendary among the masses. However, that soon faded into obscurity and the world is now entering a new phase where terrorism spread all over and global scale crime is rampant. That would soon change when a new group of heroes emerged. Films The Phantom Shezow: Lady of Liberty El Tigre Dragons: Guardians of the Other World The Last Ninja Heroes Unite Cartoon Shows Heroes Next Door Power Puffs Dipper and Mabel: Paranormal Crime Solvers Characters Heroes Heroes Next Door # Danny Fenton/The Phantom # Shezow/ Grace Hamdon # Manny Rivera/ El Tigre # Jake Long/ American Dragon # Randy Cunningham/ The Ninja # Kim Possible/ Agent K # Twilight Sparkle # Danielle Fenton/ Miss Phantom # Max Steel # Blossom # Bubbles # Buttercup # Gosalyn Mallard/ Quiverwing # XJ-9 # Skips # Steven Universe # Steven's Lion # Billy, the Warrior # Phineas Flynn/ Multi Man # Ferb Fletcher/ Techno-All # Isabella Garcia Shapiro/ Rainbow # Buford/ Belch Man # Baljeet/ Hanuman Man # Chuckie Finster/ Stripe # XJ-1 # XJ-2 # XJ-3 # XJ-4 # XJ-5 # XJ-6 # XJ-7 # XJ-8 # Raul, the Living Hair # Toshiro/ Cyber Sumo # Tak # Timmy Turner/ Radioactive Man # Dagget Weaver/ B-VOR # The Tantrum # Mina the Wolf Girl # Dog Man # Mighty B! # AppleBloom # Sweetie Belle # Scootaloo # Spike/ Equestrian Dragon # Scottie # Gabby the Griffin # Sabrina, the Teenage Witch # Dojo/ Chinese Dragon # Cytro # Tempestra # La Fiera # Captain Flamingo # Alan Crystal/ The Invisible Man # Major Glory # Krunk # Valhallen # Monkey # Inspector Gadget # The Kid # Star Butterfly # Silver # Reggie # Bertha # Clooney # Reptar # Bullet # Captain Crandall/Cap # Hector Felipe Corrio/Skates # Brenda/Lasso # Turbo # Megamind # Boyster # Marinette Dupain-Cheng/ Lady Bug # Minion # Ron Stoppable # Jack Frost # Maz Kepler/ The Hero of a Thousand Masks # Mer-Man # Tutenstein # BoBoiBoy # Betty Barrett/Ranger Betty # Nigel Thrall # Douglas Yancey "Doug" Funnie/Quailman # Mother's Kids/ Garuda # Connie Maheswaran # Pucca # Reggie/Twelve # Snap # Trixie Lulamoon # Starlight Glimmer # Underdog # Marceline Abadeer HAND staff # Mordecai and Rigby # Coop NEXT # Director Abigail Lincoln # Agent J(Joey Beatles) # Agent P(Penny Proud) # Agent H(Hoagie Gilligan) # Professor Simon Petrikov # Agent F(Francine Fulbright) # Doctor Gabe # Agent M(Maurice) # Agent S(Sonia) # Agent L(Lee) # Agent B(One Love) # Drill Sergeant Drilovsky # Agent D(Deep End) Dragons World Dragon Council Dorathea/ European Dragon Sun Park/ Korean Dragon UnderFist # Hoss Delgado # Jeff # Fred # Skarr # Irwin Crystal Gems # Garnet # Amethyst # Pearl Mane Six # Sunset Shimmer # Rarity # Fluttershy # Rainbow Dash # Applejack # Pinkie Pie Other Vigilantes/Heroes # Cat Noir # Tommy Gilligan/The Tommy # Dipper and Mabel Pines # Duncan Rosenblatt/ Firebreather # Pandora # Penn Zero # Juniper Lee # Vlad the Count # Ranger Ven Ghan Beyonders # Cooley/ Wild Bill # Wander and Sylvia # Ranger Per-Ri # April the Gorlock N-Tek * Jefferson Smith * Dr. Roberto Martinez * Rachel Leeds Guardians of the Veil * Will Vandom Heroes of the Past * Sheriff Rango * Puss in Boots * Norisu Nine (Norrisville Ninja, Kappa Brothers (Leo, Mikey, Raf, Don), four other ninjas) * Beast Brigade(Ginormica, BOB, Insectosaurus, Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach, General W.R Monger) * Kubo * Wulf * Dave the Barbarian * The Trinity Allies # Dexter # Representative Cadence # Commisioner Frida Suarez # Marco Diaz # Nigel Uno # Grim # Velma, the Spider Queen # President Dexter Douglas Villains Main Groups The Mass of the Unknown Border * FATHER * Cree Lincoln * Chad * The Boss * Icers * Cuppa Joe * PTA Forever Knights * Driscoll * Forever Ninja * Lancer(Formerly) * Knights of Rodeghan (Formely) Hench.Co * The Head * Jack Spicer * Jack Bots * Chameleon Bot * Katz DREAD * John Dread * Psycho/Smiley * Dragonelle * Vitroi Ghosts Jack the Ripper/ Skulker Johnny 13 and the Shadow Ember McLain Desiree Vlad Masters/ Vlad Plasmius * Ghost Vultures Penelope Spectra * Bertrand Nicolai Technus Vortex Undergrowth Walker Youngblood Nocturn Klemper Ectopuses Gods and Myths Typhon * Cerberus * Chimera * Hydra Medusa Shadow Monkey King Franky "Fuzzy" Lumpkins/ Wendigo Ganggreen Gang (Incubus, Naga, Troll, Cyclops, Imp) Hiruko, the Leech Child Femme Fatale, Valkyrie Glob Boys Roach Coach The Gnome Man-eating Trees Clan Sm'th Other Monsters * Grootslang * Oni * Bunyip * Thunderbird * Wraith * Cetus * Fire Rat * Leviathan * Nuppeppō * Kraken * Scylla Criminals Shego Flock of Fury * Lady Gobbler * Voltura * Black Cuervo Titanium Titan Hawk Moth Golden Eagle Twins Troy Winters/Extroyer Man Ray Freakshow Ren Hoek and Stimpy J Cat Catfish Booray Camille Leon Sticky Beard Ricardo Hood and Merry Marauders Lou Pottingsworth III/Toilenator Chester KnightBrace Eddie Neutron Timothy Isaiah Burrstein/ Cold Finger Major Attitude Mad Hammer Brothers Scarington Beautiful Gorgeous Mr Wink and Mr Fibb General Chapuza and the Undead Militia Motor Ed Tighten Cat Lady Count Spanky Mr Fizz Madam Margaret Six Guns Gang Katnappe Le Mime Vlad Mr Scruffles Himcules Doom Patrol Mac Antfee/Dashogun * Ninjas Collector Lita Goodwall Mad Scientists Dr. Drakken Dr Dementor D.N. Amy Dr Chipotle * Dr Chipotle Jr Professor XXXL Granny Stuffum Professor Calamitus Dr Locust Simon Bar Sinister Gangsters/ Crime Lords Hermanos Muertos * Sartana * Django * El Oso * Senor Sinestro Black Lotus * PandaBubba * Tubbimura * The Twins Lil Groupies * Gideon Gleeful * Ghost Eyes Fat Tony's Mobsters * Fat Tony * Legs * Louie Corrupt Corporations/Figureheads McFist Industries * Mc Fist * Viceroy SS Conglomorate * Senor Senior Senior * Senor Seniour Junior Senator McGarfield Morbucks Industries * Princess Morbucks Dickson Enterprise * Chad's parents King Sandy Con Carne * Knights of Con Carne Cuddlebuddy Corporation * Mr Mogul * Simon Magic Threats Dark Dragon * Shade Demons Chase Young Eli Pandarus Queen Chrysalis and Changelings The Sirens King Sombra Tirek Nergal Huntsclan Wuya Bill Cipher Strigoi Kelpie Krylock Hannibal Bean Hobgoblins Gorgons(Euryale and Stheno) Eris Jack O' Lantern The Sorceror Mala Mala Jong Sorceress Hookocho Pirate Wraiths * Black John Lupo Sabini Mutants * Toxzon * John Doe/ Cold Zero * Alebrije * Mudslinger Aliens Irken Empire * The Tallest * Zim Lowardian Beserkers * Warhok * Warmonga Rigellians * Kang * Kodos Space Bikers * Letta * Olga * Sludge * Tammy * Lenny Bandits * Zix * Travoltron * Tee The Junkman Twonkies Cluster * Vexus * Smytus * Krackus Dominators * Princess Dominator * Lord Hater * Commander Peepers Emperor Armageddon Huntor Magnanimus * Rasslor(Quit) Teen Team * Misty Gigawatt Monsters * Badaxtra * El Mal Verde Parallel World Invaders Ludo * Buff Frog * Bearicon * Big Chicken * Boo Fly * Deer Beard * Emmitt * Lobster Claws * Man Arm * Spikeballs * Three-eyed Potato Baby Toffee Tom Other Threats Inhumanoids The Lich Armagedroid Other Characters Hector Con Carne * Major Doctor Ghastly * Boskov Reception The first set of Direct to DvDs were met with mixed and positive receptions. After Heroes Next Door TV series premiered, it has been met with positive reception with its vibrant art and colors and mature story arcs. Heroes Next Door has been nominated several times until receive an Award for Best Animated Program.